


The First Trial

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Complete, Gen, Masters of Spinjitzu, Missing Scene, Sad, Season/Series 05, and this is why we dont let me rewatch episodes at midnight after watching 20 conspiracy theories, i just asked if morro could do spinjitzu and got 4 different answers ITS A YES OR NO QUESTION, in which lloyd suffers, mmm this doesnt make logical sense but its fun so who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: A Spinjitzu master can. A Spinjitzu master Morro is not. To move forward, use the kid you possessed to do the trials for you to find his resting spot.Morro was pretty sure the riddle went something like that.





	The First Trial

**Author's Note:**

> this hinges off three assumptions
> 
> -morro can't do spinjitzu  
> -he can't do it while possessing lloyd's body  
> -the sword of sanctuary does not predict which door to open

"The tomb of the first Spinjitzu master." Morro hummed as he walked through the door. It closed behind him, locking him in a room with sixteen doors, with a symbol above each one.

Morro would bet any amount of money that the stubborn terrible ninja were right behind him. They were persistent like that. Why wouldn't they just  _die_ and make Morro's job ten times easier? As it was, he needed to be quick. He glanced down at the Sword of Sanctuary, looking for an answer. 

"Oh come  _on_." He growled when the sword just sent his reflection back. "You useless piece of metal!"

The sword was actually quite useful, obviously, but it wasn't good at picking out which door to enter. Morro frowned, trying to remember whatever old riddle Bansha had told him would help him move forward. Morro hadn't really listened- obviously the sword would guide him.

The sword was _not guiding him!_

 _A Spinjitzu master can. A Spinjitzu master Morro is not. To move forward, use the kid you possessed to do the trials for you to find his resting spot._ Morro was pretty sure the riddle went something like that.

Morro shuddered. He hated doing this. Made the back of his neck itch. As it was, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to float out into ghost form. 

A series of dry coughs followed, and Morro opened his eyes, staring distastefully at the so called green ninja. Once again, rage swept through Morro. It should have been  _him_. 

Lloyd looked up at him, and swung a punch. Morro dodged, and yawned. "Well, that was pathetic."

"What do you want?" Lloyd spat.  _Surprisingly fierce. But the longer I possess him, the weaker he gets. This better be quick._

"You're going to help me." Morro said with a smile. 

Lloyd tried to stand up, and failed pretty miserably. "You know, if you attack again, I won't even have to use the sword. You're useless." Morro scoffed. "Look, kid-"

"Don't call me kid." 

Morro raised an eyebrow. "Kid," he continued, "I don't have all day. You see these guys on the doors? If you move around fast enough, they'll make an image. Which is going to be one of the images on these doors. Which is probably the door that won't lead us to certain death."

"I know." Lloyd said, and Morro wanted to roll his eyes.  _Give it up, hot shot, you are in_ no  _position to fight back or be snappy._

"Then you also know I don't have the  _time_ to figure out Spinjitzu. Which is why you're going to do it for me. Go Spinjitzu me a door."

"Why would I do that?"

Morro put on his most patient smile. "Because you are weak, and I have a sword." Morro put the edge of said sword on Lloyd's neck. "Your choice."

Lloyd looked him in the eyes, unafraid. Morro resented him for stealing his destiny, but he had to give the kid kudos for bravery. "Okay, how about this, if you don't do it, I'll just take the time to figure it out myself. I've seen inside your head. So, again, your choice. You can be a martyr if you  _really_ want to, but it won't save your friends."

When Lloyd didn't answer, Morro continued. "I know you're holding out for rescue. They won't be able to save you, because when they walk through that door I'll slit your throat. Or possess you again, so you can see what happens next. I'll offer them each a chance to Spinjitzu, and if they refuse I'll just kill them. And I know they'll refuse, because they're good people like that. Zane goes first, he's too analytical, he'll find a way to thwart me and we can't have that. Next is Jay, he's  _so_ annoying. Then Cole, it might be fun to see a ghost that isn't on my side die. And then last but not least, Kai-"

"Stop. Alright, I'll do it." Lloyd closed his eyes. "Just help me up."

Morro offered him a hand, and pulled him to his feet. Then he stepped back and watched as Lloyd was surrounded by a sparkling green vortex. It only lasted a few seconds before Lloyd collapsed on the ground, coughing and holding his head. "You were right, it made a shape." He coughed. 

 _Hm, maybe that wasn't too healthy for him. Whatever._ "What shape?" Morro demanded.

Lloyd looked around, and pointed weakly. "Thanks." Morro said, and he saw Lloyd's eyes widen for a second.

Then there was a familiar second of blackness.

Then Morro opened his eyes, and cracked his neck. He walked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands im fun at parties


End file.
